A number of workplace respirators are presently available which are compact and locatable at job site safety points or carryable by the worker, for use by the worker when the work environment becomes temporarily toxic and hostile. Should such a hostile and toxic situation arise, the worker would place the respirator in operation, thereby allowing himself sufficient time to complete his assignment and/or leave the area without having the toxic environment impair his functioning.
Two general types of such workplace respirators include one class which has a full face mask covering the eyes, nose and mouth, or a partial face mask covering the nose and mouth, and another class which is limited to having a mouthpiece, and in some cases, a nose clamp. The full face mask respirator can be effective in operation; however, there is the problem of providing one basic mask which has the ability to conform to a multitude of different faces. Due to the lack of such a mask, there are sealing problems between the mask and the worker's face. If the respirator is connected to a pressurized source of air, the flushing action of the air entering the mask can keep the toxic gases from penetrating between the mask and the face. If, however, the respirator is merely a device which filters air inhaled by the worker, the loose fit can cause unfiltered and toxic air to enter the mask and affect the functioning of the worker. Due to the face that such respirators are only intended for use in emergency situations where the worker needs only one or two minutes to clear a hostile area, it would probably be commercially uneconomical to provide face masks which are specially fitted to each individual.
The other classification of respirators generally includes a mouthpiece which is gripped by the worker's teeth with his lips closing thereover. The respirator may also include a nose clamp which is fitted over the worker's nose to prevent his inadvertent inhalation of toxic gases through the nose while using the respirator. Such a device can be effectively used; however, it generally requires two hands to apply. One hand is used to place the mouthpiece in the worker's mouth, and the other is used to simultaneously place the nose clamp over the worker's nose. In some cases, due to the type of clamp, the worker is required to use two hands to properly position the nose clamp. Due to other equipment that the worker may have to simultaneously handle, he may not be able to devote two hands to positioning the respirator. Further, due to restrictions in his work dress, which can include, for example, a primary respiratory system with a head enclosure which for one reason or another was not functioning properly, the worker may not be able to place even one hand close enough to his face to properly position such a respirator. Also, excess time is required to properly position the respirator, which time the worker may not have.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.